Guilt
by DragonTraining101
Summary: Toothless flees Berk when he can no longer take looking at Hiccup. Headcanon. Reviews are loved


A/N: My boyfriend (now exboyfriend) and I came up with two theories and combined them to make a headcanon, which I had posted on iFunny awhile back. Someone suggested I turn it into a fanfiction, so that is what I have done. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Toothless never liked Stoick for how he had treated Hiccup. He didn't care that the man treated the boy better. None of it made up for how he looked down at son for fourteen long years.

Over the years, Toothless tolerated the huge man because he was Hiccup's father. He didn't want to leave his rider fatherless or be the reason. That all changed in matter of a few minutes.

Toothless fought Drago's Bewilderbeast for as long as he could, but when the massive monster brought up Stoick and How Hiccup wouldn't have to live with the man anymore, his willpower crumbled. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he had been convinced that it was the right thing to do for Hiccup.

Just as Toothless was getting ready to fire, the Bewilderbeast told him that Stoick was approaching and to kill him instead. Toothless agreed and fired just has Stoick made contact with his son.

The Night Fury knew that Hiccup had survived the fatal blast and was free from the man who had never been what a father should have been.

When Toothless regained control, he felt an abundance of guilt and want to fix his wrong, even though he knew he couldn't. When Hiccup yelled at him in a way he had never done so before, he knew that he had deserved it. He had committed a terrible crime and deserved punishment.

The Night Fury allowed the Bewilderbeast to take control of him. There was no reason to put up a fight.

* * *

Toothless could feel the Bewilderbeast losing control, and could hear Hiccup's soothing yet emotional voice. Little did the young dragon know at the time, that the massive monster was leaving him with one final thought that would haunt him forever.

"It's your fault that Stoick the Vast is dead. I had nothing to do with it. It's your fault that your rider is fatherless, not mine. _You will feel guilt for the rest of you life_, the Bewilderbeast promised as e let go of Toothless.

* * *

Even though Toothless had been forgiven and Berk was somewhat back to normal, every night he laid awake thinking about what he did and allows the guilt to eat at him little by little.. Toothless will never forgive himself.

Eventually the guilt became so bad that Toothless couldn't stand to look at Hiccup or anyone else on Berk.

* * *

One night after Hiccup had been married and has father his eldest son, Toothless fled with the help of his new tail that could be automatic with a pull of a lever.

For the next three decades Toothless lived in solitary on an island far from any kind of civilization. He set his tail to where he couldn't use it. He didn't ever want to fly.

One day, Toothless felt that something was seriously wrong with Hiccup, despite the thousands of miles between them. The Night Fury flew back to Berk as fast as he could, but arrived just in time to see Hiccup making his voyage to Valhalla.

* * *

Toothless walked up to the house on the hill and pushed at the front door, until it opened. After a couple of tries it opened and he walked. He looked around. Nothing had changed much. There were a couple other beds and more drawings, but that was about it. Another difference was a young woman will long blonde hair sitting in a chair, looking right at him.

The woman looked so much like Astrid, but Toothless knew that was not true. Humans aged much faster than dragons. It would be impossible for Astrid to look so young after so long. This young woman was Hiccup and Astrid's daughter.

Toothless stepped closer to the woman and studied her better. She might have looked like her mother on the outside, but on the inside, she was her father. Another thing that made her like her father was a prosthetic left leg.

The aging Night Fury, wondered what happened to her leg as she stood up and walked over to him. She was studying him and looking at him like a long-lost friend. In a way he was.

She called him by the name Hiccup gave him so many years ago. "Toothless?"

Toothless nodded in approval at his name.

"Dad always said you would return, but he would never live to see it," the woman stated with a sad expression.

Toothless hung his head. Ashamed that for leaving and returning to late.

"That is why, when he made my leg, he made sure that it would fit to your saddle," the woman explained as she caressed his worn saddle and it's mechanisms.

"I'm sure that we could refurbished all this in no time and have us flying through the air," the woman suggested.

Toothless almost backed away at the thought of this stranger flying him. He onl wanted Hiccup to fly him. But this woman was no stranger. She was his best friend's daughter. Perhaps his only daughter. Sure he had a son as well, but the son was nothing like him. If anything Hiccup's eldest child was more like Stoick than his own father. He had to protect her and be there for her.

* * *

After a few hours at the forge, Toothless's saddle was in perfect condition once again and ready for a perfect flight. After a few tumbles and crashes, the woman figured out how properly fly him. She repeatedly claimed that Hiccup tried to teach her how to fly without any real dragons. He had only used fake ones.

* * *

Over the course of a short period of time, did dragons begin to repopulate Berk and traditions were restarted by the last generation that lived with dragons. Life began again for Toothless. Everything was returning to normal. He had a Haddock with one good leg, flying him all the time. The dragon's renamed him their Alpha. Adventures and new lands were discovered. And everyone on Berk had a dragon.

The only difference is that, Hiccup was not there. Hiccup was never coming back. Hiccup died knowing that Toothless would only return after he was gone. Hiccup lived the rest of life thinking the Night Fury hated him.

Toothless had to live with thoughts for the rest of his life. But he was not going to leave Berk again. He had reasons to stay. Every time he was the least bit tempted to leave Berk, he reminded himself of these reasons.


End file.
